


Solid

by theonewhohums



Category: Danny Phantom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Being half-ghost was perfect for Yuri, until he met Victor. Danny Phantom AU.





	

Solidity was never something that Yuri thought he would appreciate as much as he did in this moment. 

Life as a half-ghost had fit him so neatly. It was the one time that he was allowed to show a bit of his extraordinary, a bit of the Yuri that was never let into the light. He was so terrified of failure, so shaken at the thought of letting people down, that he had done his best all his life to never raise expectations. The only way to avoid spoiling himself was to avoid building himself up too much. Being Amity Town’s “Ghost Boy” was the one opportunity he gave himself to rise to the challenge. He could save the world and fade into obscurity without his name being attached to it, and that was something Yuri valued about being an anonymous hero.

Victor shouldn’t have been in that alley the day he saw Yuri transform from ghost to human. Victor had followed Ghost Boy when he had seen the ghost fight a gruesome battle and save the town, noticing that the hero looked worse for the wear and wanting to make sure he was okay. What he found was Yuri Katsuki shrouded in a halo of green light, then collapsing to the ground as he succumbed to Ghost Boy’s injuries. 

“I won’t tell, just let me help you,” Victor had told him, pulling Yuri’s arm across his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. Yuri waited for the disappointment, waited for the stranger to tell him that someone so plain could never be Amity’s hero, but the words never came.

And he kept waiting. When Victor wiped the blood from Yuri’s torso; when he made Yuri breakfast the following morning; when he followed Ghost Boy around during his nightly patrols of the city; when he bought pork cutlets for two and showed up on Yuri’s doorstep asking how to prepare them; every moment that Yuri expected Victor to realize his mistake in noticing him, he was surprised to find the man caring for him even more than the day before. Yuri began to forget the feeling of wanting to disappear.

And now, with Victor standing before him, tears in his eyes, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s ring finger before slipping a gold band on it, Yuri wonders how he could ever hide his extraordinary from a man so full of light. Saying “I do” is building himself up more than he ever could have as a ghost, and yet the need to fade away never crosses his mind, not when Victor’s in front of him smiling through tears.

Solidity never felt so _whole_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about these nerds on tumblr @ [ snorlaxlovesme](%E2%80%9Dsnorlaxlovesme.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) !


End file.
